


Clemency

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Chance Meetings, Drunk Character, Hotels, M/M, Rejection, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Although Sinestro probably has much more important things to be doing, he doesn't hesitate to offer protection when he comes across a vulnerable Hal.





	Clemency

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Was he a danger? It was the first thing Thaal had to think about when he spotted Hal Jordan stumbling across the crowded street before him.

Picking him out should've been hard. Many different alien species surrounded them both, distracting in their uniqueness, but Hal just stood out and drew Thaal's gaze without seeming to try. It was clear Hal was ill though or something was wrong. He couldn't stand up straight.

Of course, Hal being unable to stand up straight was a usual occurrence but this was even more serious than that.

In several quick strides, Sinestro crossed the room and grasped Hal by the shoulders. A small startled noise escaped from Hal's lips and he looked up. Those lips curved into a wide smile. "Hey," Hal greeted. "Fancy seeing you here. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sinestro smirked. He wasn't going to give away all his secrets so easily. "I think a better question is what are you doing here, about to fall over and get trampled?" His fingers tightened on Hal's shoulders. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm not going to fall over, Sin," Hal told him reproachfully then poked at Sinestro's chest with a finger. "Not when you're holding me up."

The smell of alcohol entered Sinestro's nostrils then and he understood why Hal was in this precarious position yet not trying to arrest him. "I cannot support your weight forever," Sinestro pointed out to him.

Apparently considering this, Hal pursed his lips and frowned a little. That he was taking it so seriously amused Thaal and he carefully took Hal by the arm. "This way, Jordan," he guided.

A few minutes later, Sinestro had intimidated the staff of a local hotel like place to give Hal a room. It was a very nice room, clean and tidy, and Sinestro nodded, satisfied, as he looked around. Beside him, Hal was lazily stripping off his jacket and hardly seeming to be paying attention.

"Sit with me." It was like Hal was trying to order him around and Sinestro glanced over, amused again. Now, Hal was sitting on the bed, jacket discarded to the ground and he patted the spot beside him. The green ring gleamed dully on his finger. Had it no power?

After a pause, Thaal deigned to do as he was told and he took a seat beside Hal. The bed was soft and welcoming, much better than anything one could find on Earth. Hal caught his hand.

It was a little distracting, the way Hal wriggled closer to him and Sinestro eyed him with more than a hint of suspicion. "You still haven't told me why you're here," Hal reminded as though Thaal had ever had any intention of telling him. "I won't let you leave until you do."

One of Sinestro's eyebrows quirked upwards. "Let me?" he asked. "You have no right to let me do anything." Though his words were a little harsh, his tone was very different, more soft and playful. He wasn't afraid of Hal.

"You're probably right," Hal sighed, giving in much too easily as he lay back on the bed. His fingers came up to unbutton his white shirt, and Thaal could see why. Sweat was beading Hal's forehead.

It seemed Hal was a little too out of it to manage the complicated nature of buttons, however, for his fingers fumbled and he cursed quietly under his breath.

Taking pity on him, Sinestro moved over so he was leaning over Hal. "Allow me," he offered and his hand covered Hal's on the buttons. It took only a few seconds for Hal to move his own hand back, and Sinestro undid the first few buttons. The skin around Hal's neck was slowly revealed.

A hand wrapped around the back of Sinestro's neck and pulled him down. Hal's lips tasted as sweet as they ever did, even under the taste of alcohol. It was hard to find the strength to pull back, to put a stop to this. Hal wasn't being fair.

The hands all over him were welcome, and Thaal shivered. Still, he couldn't allow this to continue, and he turned his head to the side. His lips met with the bare skin of Hal's neck. "You won't remember this in the morning," he warned quietly and his breath caused stray strands of Hal's hair to flutter.

The words didn't seem to put Hal off in the slightest, he just nuzzled into Sinestro and pulled him close. "Then you can do whatever you want to me," came the answer.

It was so tempting. The flesh under his fingertips was warm and pliable. Thaal wanted to take ahold of it and pull Hal to him. Push him down properly into the mattress and lose himself in that touch.

For now though, Thaal's teeth only lightly nipped at the top of Hal's ear. "Call me in the morning and ask again." His tone was amused. He knew that was never going to happen. "Have a good rest, Hal."

All of Sinestro's limbs withdrew from Hal and he stood up. The response was immediate. Hal sighed and rolled over, cradled by the soft mattress. "I don't want you to go," he protested though it was with little energy. His hair lay spread out on the pillow underneath his head.

Though knowing he should leave, now, Thaal stopped and knelt down by the bed near Hal. His fingers ran through Hal's hair. "I know," he soothed. "But your Green Lantern friends are bound to find you eventually and I really don't want to be here when they do."

It was an excuse Hal accepted, though it was clear he didn't like it. He said nothing else, just watched Sinestro with sad brown eyes. Silence fell.

Every second that passed was another second that Thaal really shouldn't be here but he didn't move. At least, not until a sound from outside caught his attention.

It could have been anything, he knew, and his eyes automatically went to the door. "You should go," Hal made the decision for him. Thaal nodded, and stood up.

At the door, he hesitated and glanced back. No longer was Hal looking at him. That was a good thing, Thaal told himself, and he left.

The door closed behind him with a small click, and only that thin barrier was between him and Hal now. It would be easy to return, to change his own mind. To abate the dour mood that had settled over him now he was without Hal's presence. Hal would hardly protest.

With difficulty, Sinestro turned away and he caught sight of a member of staff. He prowled over to them. "If anything happens to the occupant of that room," Sinestro threatened, indicating to where Hal was currently located, "I will personally return here and kill every single one of you."

Just to make sure his threat sunk in, Sinestro held the gaze of the member of staff, let them see how serious he was. Then he turned on his heel and left. There was nothing further he could do here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Solvent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443050) by [Koschei_Oakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown)


End file.
